Superfluo
by Crosseyra
Summary: Era un torpe y horrendo bailarín; Inaho también lo era. ¿Cuál era el punto de humillarse mutuamente en medio del living de su propia casa? En estas cosas del amor uno es un imbécil sin remedio. AU/Inasure/OneShot


**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Aldnoah Zero y sus personajes pertenecen a Olympus Knight y A-1 Pictures. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

**Pareja:** Inaho x Slaine (Inasure/OrangeBat)

**Advertencias:** AU. Contenido homosexual explícito. One-Shot. OOC.

**Superfluo**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**Dedicado a Mitsuki-Wing**

* * *

Inaho extendió una mano, serio, sin un gesto en el rostro, mientras los ojos de Slaine le analizaban desconcertados, de arriba a abajo, como si de esa manera el mundo estallaría o el sol alcanzaría a quemar todo a su paso antes de tiempo. Era extraño; una sensación agridulce pululaba en el aire; la música retumbaba en la pequeña sala de estar con algo que, para Inaho, parecía _charleston_ mezclado con el pop contemporáneo.

Por supuesto, Inaho no sabía de música.

Y a Slaine poco y nada le importaba.

Al interior de la solitaria e individual pequeña casa de un, valga la redundancia, solitario muchacho, Slaine Troyard aún se preguntaba cómo había accedido a cenar con Kaizuka Inaho. Ambos iban en secundaria, cursando el penúltimo año antes de ingresar a la temida universidad, y su relación era un tema que nadie nunca quería tocar.

¿Qué eran? Amigos, confidentes, compañeros de las más descabelladas aventuras y parte del reducido círculo fraternal que Slaine jamás había tenido en su vida. También, y como un plus, se las daban de padres con la diminuta bola de pelos que el propio Troyard había recogido de la calle hace unas semanas, en medio de las legítimas lluvias de Abril.

No eran los mejores padres, claro, pero el amor y el cariño para el bebé de la casa no era algo que escaseaba.

El amor y el cariño entre mamá y papá tampoco.

Incluso cuando ambos negaban la extistencia de una relación similar entre ellos.

Aún sentado en la mesa con los platillos a medio comer y un sonrojo enorme extendiéndose por sus mejillas, Slaine se negaba a creer que Inaho, el serio, imperturbable e inquebrantable Inaho estaba invitándole a bailar. Estaban solos, eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, y Troyard estaba seguro de un haber bebido tantas energizantes como para aceptar una propuesta así.

—No, Inaho. —dijo, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla. Si Inaho se vio ofendido ante su actuar, él solo pudo suponerlo. —De ninguna manera.

—¿No te gusta bailar?

—No es el punto. No voy a bailar con un hombre.

Kaizuka frunció apenas el ceño, sin amedrentarse siquiera y empeñado en mantener su mano alargada hacia el rubio cenizo, esperando a que la aceptara. Slaine, por su parte, se mostraba firmemente reacio a colaborar con tal petición, sintiéndose avergonzado por el simple hecho de que fuera precisamente Inaho quien se inclinara por semejante cosa.

Oh, Slaine había estado enamorado de él desde la primaria, sin embargo, cuando estuvo seguro de sus propios sentimientos luego de años de una intensa amistad, Asseylum ocupó su lugar.

Era doloroso, y Slaine era plenamente consciente de que lo sería aún más si dejaba que su corazón siguiera fomentando absurdas esperanzas. Un error, garrafal por lo demás, era haber sugerido siquiera cocinar juntos.

No era algo muy fuera de lo común, lo habían practicado antes; preparar distintos platillos era, quizás, la actividad más recurrente a la que se habían habituado, pero Troyard nunca hubiera imaginado que la conversación amena entre amigos que habían tenido hace minutos atrás tomara un rumo así.

Era un torpe y horrendo bailarín; Inaho también lo era. ¿Cuál era el punto de humillarse mutuamente en medio del living de su propia casa?

Le costaba entenderlo.

—¿Te apena el rol mujer-hombre en el baile? —dijo Inaho de repente, captando su atención. —No tienes porqué; son solo estereotipos.

—¿Por qué quieres bailar?

—¿Por qué no?

—¡No me respondas con otra pregunta! —chilló el rubio, sintiendo cómo el estremecimiento le subía por la espina dorsal. —Soy tan tieso como tú para estas cosas. No le veo el sentido. ¡No tiene ninguna lógica ni beneficio de por medio!

Inaho ladeó la cabeza apenas, mirando con profundas emociones el rostro pálido y los ojos aguamarina de Slaine, aunque nunca lograba exteriorizarlos. Ese era el problema, pensaba Inaho, de todo el asunto; Slaine no veía la ilusión que le hacía la idea de compartir un momento así con él, incluso cuando los años habían servido para comprenderse mutuamente y descifrar los pensamientos del otro.

En estas cosas del amor uno es un imbécil sin remedio, de todas formas.

—¿Y solo por entretención? —respondió el castaño, ganándose el completo interés del rubio. Ciertamente descolocado, Slaine le clavó los ojos con desconcierto genuino. —¿Es motivo suficiente? Solo para divertirse un rato.

Las mejillas de Troyard tomaron un color encendido, con los dedos tamborileando sobre sus propios brazos, tentado a alargarlo y tomar su mano. Inaho le sonrió, curvando la comisura de los labios de forma imperceptible, e inclinándose un poco más sobre el chico de ojos verdes.

—Será divertido. —afirmó Kaizuka.

Slaine tragó grueso y, finalmente, entrelazó los dedos con el contrario.

—Será divertido. —musitó, intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

Y fue cuando la música retumbó de nuevo por la pequeña estancia que Slaine terminó por levantarse de la silla y mover sus pies, siendo jalado por Inaho, y su primer dilema vino al no saber dónde posar sus manos. ¿En la cintura? ¿En los hombros? ¿Los brazos? ¿Cómo se supone que bailan los hombres?

Kaizuka, con tranquilidad, tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—No hay necesidad de que te lo cuestiones tanto. —dijo, adivinando sus inquietudes. —Solo muévete de un lado a otro.

Slaine atisbó con atención la demostración de Inaho, y reprimió una sonrisa.

—Lo haces terrible.

Kaizuka dejó escapar un resuello.

—Si puedes hacerlo mejor, me gustaría verlo.

—Oh. ¿Eso es un reto, _Orange?_

—Lo es, _Bat._ —afirmó el castaño, ganándose una carcajada de parte de su acompañante.

—Vale, que sea un duelo. —propuso Slaine, inesperadamente animado. —Quien sea más patético moviéndose es el vencedor.

Y, con un asentimiento escueto, la batalla comenzó.

Si hubiera una palabra para definir lo que Slaine e Inaho estaban haciendo en medio de la sala de estar, esa sería Estupideces. Se movían sin ritmo, sin ninguna clase de armonía con la música que seguía sonando a plenitud en la radio que estaba posada sobre un estante, estirando un pie hacia la derecha y lanzando un manotazo a la izquierda, girando sobre su propio eje y estampando los pies contra la alfombra del piso. Slaine reía, fuerte, con todo el aire almacenado en sus pulmones, danzando y rotando de aquí a allá con movimientos poco sincronizados y para nada estilizados. Inaho le seguía de cerca, embargado por esa contagiosa y repentina alegría que el rubio propagaba a su alrededor.

Se lanzaban al suelo, saltaban, chocaban sus manos, aplaudían y volvían a tumbarse en el suelo una y otra vez para volver a levantarse y seguir aplaudiendo. Todo llegó a un punto en que Slaine ya no giraba tratando de verse más ridículo que su oponente, sino que lo hacía porque su pecho, los latidos de su corazón galopando allí dentro le alentaban a seguir haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos, agitando los pies y estampando los talones contra el suelo.

Alzar las manos al cielo y girar, girar y seguir girando.

Hasta que sus propios pies se enredaron y cayó al suelo con estruendo sordo y una carcajada llena de vida naciendo de su garganta seca, llevándose a Inaho consigo. Tumbados los dos sobre el suelo, las risas de Slaine fueron apagándose lentamente hasta convertirse en resuellos que su respiración faltante de oxígeno era apenas capaz de soportar. El aliento le faltaba, el aire en los pulmones era tan escaso que creía que se ahogaba de a poco, con cierta gracia, a medida que la música iba extinguiéndose en sus tímpanos.

Gotas de sudor lograban correrle por el cuello.

—Gané. —declaró mirando al cielo raso del techo, tomando bocanadas intensas de aire antes de girar su rostro hacia el castaño. —Te gané.

Inaho bufaba, intentando recobrar el aliento que le hacía falta.

—No podemos saberlo; no estás siendo imparcial.

—Eres un mal perdedor.

Continuaron mirándose, cada uno empeñado en observar los ojos profundos del contrario y recuperar las energías que fueron apagándose con el número de circo que habían armado. Los vistazos iban y venían, furtivos, azarosos, fugitivos.

Y los colores se encendieron.

Los sentimientos ganaron terreno.

La adrenalina y el éxtasis se apoderaron de ambos con una rapidez vertiginosa.

Quien se acercó fue Inaho. Quien le echó los brazos sobre el cuello y le besó los labios fue Slaine.

Las preguntas corrían y se detenían. Las emociones fluían y se estancaban. Era un revoltijo inmenso de cosas que pasaban a toda velocidad por su cabeza y lo sumergían en un estado de letargo completo. Pero, muy lejos de sentirse extraño, lo disfrutaba. Degustaba la textura de los labios de Inaho, su lengua acariciando el borde, introduciéndose hasta llegar al paladar y jugar con la propia. Era una sensación fuera de lo común, de este planeta y de la galaxia.

¿Dónde está ahora la princesita de Asseylum, uh?

Sintiéndose para nada culpable, Slaine afianzaba el contacto al tener ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

Y volvió a olvidar el hilo de ideas en su mente.

Se separaron cuando el aire volvió a escasear y el corazón volvió a golpetearle en el pecho.

Se miraron, incapaces de asimilarlo del todo, y Troyard simplemente rodeó el cuello de Inaho entre sus brazos y escondió la cara en su cuello, incapaz de enfrentar una mirada que, apostaba, era de arrepentimiento total.

Todo con lo que había soñado desde la primaria parecía demasiado irreal para estar pasando. Demasiado lejano y distante, en medio de una niebla brumosa.

—No digas nada.—pronunció de repente, apretando el abrazo y reprimiendo las ganas de gritar. —Quiero que lo sepas, pero no digas nada. Asseylum es tu novia y yo tu amigo, y no me gusta. No me gusta esto ni aquello. No me gusta.

Inaho escuchaba sin entender realmente, aturdido, inconexo.

—¿Qué no te gusta? Estás hablando muy rápido.

—¡No digas nada, _Orange!_ —dijo atropelladamente el rubio. — No me gusta ser tu amigo y ella tu novia. Tampoco me gusta sentirme como me siento. Es difícil decirlo, y, dios, siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

—Me siento igual.

El tiempo volvió a detenerse, y Slaine creyó que estaba alucinando, tumbado sobre la alfombra del living, aferrándose al cuerpo de Inaho como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ciertamente parecía muy improbable e irreal, pero lo estaba viviendo.

Su corazón latía por ese momento.

—¿Uh?

—Siento el pecho oprimido, muy alterado y hay una sensación extraña revolviéndome el estómago. Siento que estoy enfermo. —explicó, enderezándose y, de paso, arrastrando a Troyard consigo. —También te sientes enfermo, ¿verdad?

Slaine sonrió apenas; esa era la manera que tenía Inaho para enfrentar las cosas.

—Sí. Muy enfermo.

—¿Te pasa cuando estás conmigo?

—Siempre.

—Para mí es lo mismo. —Inaho sacudió los hombros de Slaine, como si intentara quitarle el estrés de la situación de encima. —De alguna manera no sé si es bueno o malo.

—Tampoco lo sé. —tartamudeó el rubio cenizo, mordiéndose el labio. —Pero quiero que sea algo bueno.

Troyard atisbó con una insistencia insuperable los ojos rojizos de Inaho, quien le correspondió el gesto con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. El celular del castaño sonó sobre la mesa del comedor y, como un remolino de presión, el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que se trataba de Asseylum Allusia.

La realidad era otra, Slaine lo sabía.

Amigos desde la primaria, incluso antes de que el profesor Troyard dejara este mundo; siempre habían estado juntos. Asistieron a la misma escuela pública, y luego de cinco años, e incluso más, seguían estando cerca del otro. Asseylum Vers, contra todo pronóstico habido y por haber, había llegado a sus vidas para derrumbar de a poco esa conexión.

Slaine se sintió desplazado reiteradas veces.

Pero no podía estar molesto con él.

Ni tampoco menos enamorado.

Inaho contestó, pero cortó la llamada de inmediato, para sorpresa del rubio.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —inquirió el chico, con la boca abierta. —Esa no es la manera de tratar a tu novia, ¿sabes?

—Esta noche era de ambos; te lo prometí. —le recordó el castaño, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. —Podemos simplemente intentarlo de nuevo.

Y Slaine supo que Inaho y Asseylum romperían la semana entrante.

* * *

Se lo dedico a Mitsuki-Wing porque es una fiel seguidora de la gran mayoría de mis fics, y, bueno, de alguna manera tenía que agradecértelo, bonita. Espero que te guste.

Hace mucho que no publicaba nada. El liceo me tiene llena de trabajos, pruebas y todo lo demás. ¡Es un poco estresante no tener tiempo para escribir! Especialmente si también ocupo el tiempo para dibujar un rato (soy multifuncional-artística-humanista(?).

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Todo comentario es bienvenido!

**Aviso de utilidad pública:** He comenzado con crear una fanpage donde voy a subir y publicar los dibujos todos rancios que hago. ¡Es una iniciativa que me emociona mucho! Asi que si quieren pasarse a echarle un vistazo, el link está anclado a mi perfil. ¡Muchas gracias de antemano por el apoyo!

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


End file.
